


the logs of woemil wohwil

by Colonel_Snivy



Category: Vast Error
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Vast Error Yuleplassing Fic Jam, welcome to i take my fascination really far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy
Summary: "i dont care if nobody will be by my side ill fucking carry t]-[is mission and build the spaces]-[ip by myself if i fucking need toi will LEAD t]-[is mission and i will ENSURE t]-[at it wasnt all for fucking not]-[ing"





	the logs of woemil wohwil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an interpretation of how Woemil´s life was described in his songs. This was mostly inspired by Ero´s fic in which Occeus wrote a journal.
> 
> For those who don´t know who Woemil is, listen to Spatial Interference please.  
> -sol

LOG 1

i decided to start one of t]-[ese t]-[ings because my life is starting to get significantly more exciting! i ]-[ave more t]-[ings on my mind now, so i t]-[ink itd be useful if i kept t]-[em all in one place! 8)

 

it kind of feels like talking to myself ]-[onestly

 

but i guess t]-[ats t]-[e point of writing t]-[ese!

 

i t]-iink ill close ]-[ere for t]-[e nig]-[t 8P

\---

LOG 2

my matesprit loved t]-[e song i wrote for t]-[em! ]-[is reaction was so cute 8)

 

]-[es just... t]-[e best t]-[ing t]-[ats ever ]-[appened to me. id give up anyt]-[ing for ]-[im to be ]-[appy!

 

weve been toget]-[er for quite a w]-[ile. maybe i could ask ]-[im if...

 

a]-[]-[]-[ no itd be too muc]-[ to ask for!!

 

maybe ill ask ]-[im later

\---

LOG 3

i got a kismesis

 

i ]-[ate t]-[em from t]-[e bottom of my ]-[eart and wis]-[ for t]-[em to be in t]-[e worst of situations!!

 

yet i feel t]-[is strange attac]-[ment to t]-[em

 

man, black romance is weird.

 

to ]-[ate someone so muc]-[ to t]-[e point you find t]-[at you ]-[ave a romantic interest in t]-[em

 

its a weird feeling

 

but w]-[atever, im just gonna close t]-[is log ]-[ere

\---

LOG 4

i ]-[ave ]-[ad t]-[is weird dream of going to space for quite a w]-[ile now. i can often see myself landing on a different planet and marking it as new territory

 

i know its an impossible feat because so many trolls ]-[ave tried before me and never came back but sometimes i just wonder

 

maybe it is possible?

 

for now ill keep my dream to myself and just t]-[ink about it

\---

LOG 5

t]-[e dream is getting bigger

 

visions of a successful space mission are plaguing my mind more t]-[an ever and its stressing me out quite a bit

 

i dont know if writing logs will be enoug]-[ to explain ]-[ow muc]-[ its beginning to bot]-[er me, because now its the only t]-[ing t]-[ats on my mind. not even t]-[oug]-[ts about my dear matesprit can ward t]-[em off

 

maybe i s]-[ould tell ]-[im about it

 

yea]-[, maybe ill tell ]-[im tomorrow

\---

LOG 6

i told ]-[im about it

 

]-[es starting to act weird around me

 

i know ]-[e says ]-[e still loves me, but now i wonder w]-[ats on ]-[is mind

 

but w]-[y is ]-[e distancing from me?? w]-[ats so wrong wit]-[  my dream?? is somet]-[ing wrong wit]-[ wanting to have a go at space exploration???

 

maybe its t]-[e fact so many died because of t]-[is very dream

 

...i ]-[ope it wont get in t]-[e way of my matesprit and i

 

ill stop ]-[ere for t]-[e nig]-[t, i dont wanna t]-[ink about w]-[at ]-[e mig]-[t t]-[ink of me now

\---

LOG 7

i t]-[ink im being ignored

\---

LOG 8

im starting to wonder if im really t]-[at important to ]-[im anymore

 

im keeping my dream between my matesprit and i and ]-[ave no intentions of spreading news of it for now but

 

]-[e isnt t]-[e same anymore, i dont see ]-[im smile as muc]-[ anymore, especially after i told him about my dream. ]-[e doesnt pull as many quips and jokes now and barely says anyt]-[ing to me anymore

 

not]-[ing is t]-[e same now

 

i dont t]-[ink ]-[e's okay wit]-[ my dream

 

i dont t]-[ink my dream is a good idea

\---

LOG 9

ive begun to ]-[ate t]-[e world around me

 

i knew it was bad before but it seems worse now t]-[at i look at it more

 

t]-[e ocean is fucked because some all important bitc]-[ decided to kill off ]-[is own race - that I AM A PART OF - some sweeps back and screw t]-[eir ]-[abitat over in t]-[e process, so many space missions were sent out yet none of their participants came back and now my matesprit is distancing from me just because i wanted to just see if we really are alone in this stupid universe

 

i dont see w]-[y i s]-[ould be ]-[ere w]-[en t]-[is useless ]-[unk of rock is going to die someday anyways

 

i dont see t]-[e value in just staying ]-[ere to just s]-[rivel up and die on a fucking dying piece of dirt in the middle of a dead universe

 

maybe my dream wasnt suc]-[ a bad idea after all

\---

LOG 10

my matesprit and i ]-[ad an argument today

 

its t]-[e first time t]-[is ]-[as ]-[appened to us and it was pretty bad

 

]-[e said ]-[e doesnt want a partner w]-[o would rat]-[er die in space t]-[an stay down ]-[ere and make t]-[e best of w]-[at ]-[appened to our planet

 

as if t]-[ere would be anyt]-[ing good about t]-[is piece of s]-[it rock in t]-[e first place

 

]-[e told me i was too ambitious for my own good to be dreaming of space travel w]-[en t]-[eres countless records of trolls dying on t]-[ese missions

 

i cant remember anyt]-[ing i said or did after t]-[at but i t]-[ink ]-[e's distancing ]-[imself from me now

 

i t]-[ink our red romance is coming to an end soon

\---

LOG 11

]-[e told my friends about it

 

]-[e told my kismesis about it

 

i t]-[oug]-[t ]-[e would keep it to ]-[imself but apparently ]-[e ]-[ad to go and drag t]-[e drama to everybody else

 

my friends are starting to ignore me more and my kismesis is berating me about it

 

w]-[y did t]-[is all ]-[appen because of some stupid dream i ]-[ave

 

well i dont really care muc]-[ about t]-[em anymore anyways

 

t]-[ey can all leave me if i want i really dont care at t]-[is point

 

its not like anyt]-[ing really matters anymore now does it

\---

LOG 12

t]-[eyre all gone now because i made t]-[em leave

\---

LOG 13

everyone but my kismesis left

 

apparently i still do care and my pat]-[etic little ass crawled to my kismesis for emotional support

 

t]-[at was t]-[e worst decision i ]-[ave ever made because i almost fucking knocked t]-[em out because of t]-[e pure bulls]-[it t]-[ey were spouting

 

maybe ill drop t]-[em later

 

i dont need t]-[is s]-[it w]-[en my life is falling apart at t]-[e seams

\---

LOG 14

sometimes i wis]-[ t]-[at t]-[is ]-[ad never ]-[appened

 

but its gone on for so long so t]-[eres no going back now

 

i dont care if nobody will be by my side ill fucking carry t]-[is mission and build the spaces]-[ip by myself if i fucking need to

 

i will LEAD t]-[is mission and i will ENSURE t]-[at it wasnt all for fucking not]-[ing

\---

LOG 15

its been quite a few blinks since i last wrote one of t]-[ese

 

ive dropped everyone in my life excluding a few w]-[o were willing to ]-[elp me launc]-[ off t]-[is pat]-[etic ]-[unk of dirt

 

my ex matesprit came back one more time to visit me

 

we ]-[ad a small talk to catc]-[ up and now ]-[es gone

 

i dont t]-[ink i feel red for ]-[im anymore

 

but i do know t]-[at i feel very bittersweet after seeing ]-[im again

 

but w]-[o cares about t]-[at

 

i ]-[ave a dream to make reality

\---

LOG 16

its been anot]-[er few weeks

 

we ]-[ave finally finis]-[ed t]-[e craft

 

i left a letter at my doorstep in case ]-[e tries to come visit me again

 

i doubt anyone would look at it t]-[oug]-[

 

especially w]-[en t]-[e ones i truly cared about ]-[ave all left me

 

i ]-[ave a feeling i s]-[ould take t]-[ese logs wit]-[ me

 

just so i can look back on t]-[e old times

\---

LOG 17

im finally up in space

 

]-[e believed it was an impossible feat but ]-[ere i am

 

im grateful to t]-[ose w]-[o were kind enoug]-[ to ]-[elp me

 

i can finally leave t]-[is sick twisted planet behind and find a new ]-[ome

 

i can finally find a place w]-[ere maybe, just maybe

 

our race could find ]-[ope

\---

LOG 18

so many days ]-[ave passed

 

i dont know if t]-[ere really is somet]-[ing out ]-[ere

 

maybe i s]-[ouldve listened to ]-[im

 

maybe it really was ]-[opeless

\---

LOG 19

i see somet]-[ing

 

it looks like a living planet

 

if it really is an alive planet i

 

i dont know w]-[at i would say or do in response

 

im starting to feel somet]-[ing

 

somet]-[ing i forgot so many blinks ago

 

is it ]-[appiness? glee? relief? i cant tell at t]-[is point because ive lost all t]-[e t]-[ings t]-[at once made me feel t]-[ose

 

but it doesnt matter

 

im preparing for landing now

\---

LOG 20

nevermind

\---

LOG 21

im barely aalive

 

i have no ntiem for useless quirks when mmy lastr breath is about to leeave my body and leave me ffloating in the void

 

i have so many rregerets about my life and mmy hopeless mmsision

 

nobody will eve r see me

 

nobody wwill ever shsee this

 

i dont knoww why i felt cocdmpelled to even vcoontinue writing these sstupdi logs when im about tto die

 

after all

 

noone will ever hear me

 

noone will eber hear frrom me again

 

but ii bbelieve i can still reflect on thgins i guess

 

im goging to look over my old logs and liisten to one of the sogns i had written for my fformeely reddened

 

speaking off formelry reddened

 

i ttink m starting t o miss him

 

there dwere so mny things hwwe didnt get tto do together, i wwas going to ask hiim if wee could cement  our red relationship, ii was jgonna spend the frrest of my life wtith him, ii ahnd so many stories and ssongs i coudlve writttne for him only

 

...i thtink im starting to miss him

 

i almost wiwsh that i was still on repiton

 

but im fbbetter off dead and aalone up here

 

theres; nothign else thats valuable to me anymore anyways

 

illl sliten to a song

 

and tjust think about him

  
  
  


one more time

END LOGS

  
  



End file.
